Extra Cheese
by Kyouyaa
Summary: Natsume and Mikan decided to go to their Sakura tree, just to talk. Well, that's what they thought. R&R! 10/16/11 :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author**: Sooo, this is my second fic! Please read and review. Also, if you want, check out my other fic 'a day with the idiot'. Flames are accepted.

**Pairing**: Natsume / Mikan

**Disclaimer**: Gakuen Alice and its characters all rightfully belong to Tachibana Higuchi-san. I own nothing. But maybe someday I will… **loljk**, that's impossible. But on second thought, maybe- uhh nevermind.

**Warning**: Slight OOCness. I think..

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY, I want to remind you that Mikan is 16 and Natsume is 17. thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>0o0<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Alice Academy's Main Hall was packed with students from all over Japan, and the hallway was buzzing with the students' cheerful conversations. Our brunette though, pushed through the students and she felt her head throb. Never in her life had she seen so many students packed under the same roof. She felt beads of sweat running down from her forehead while she struggled to get out of the small space.

Then finally, she was out.

Mikan sighed a sigh of relief then after that, she returned to her happy-go-lucky self. Her mouth curved into a smile as soon as she saw _that boy_, the boy with messy yet perfect raven hair and stunning crimson eyes.

"Hey, Natsume!" Mikan waved at him and smiled a happy smile.

Crimson eyes rested his gaze at the Brunette and his mouth curved into a barely visible smile as soon as he saw who _that girl_ is. She was the girl whom he loved so much since he laid his eyes on her. Well, he loved her… secretly.

Until stupid Koko, according to Natsume, accidentally read his thoughts.

Poor Koko was threatened by our crimson eyed lad not to tell anyone or else he's gonna end up as barbecued meat.

_Back to reality.._

"Polka." Natsume said while his eyes sparkled with more excitement as he saw Mikan walking to his direction. His usual stoic face didn't show emotion, though.

Mikan beamed at Natsume.

"What're you beaming at?"

"Oh, well, it's just that I never talked to you in ages!" Mikan threw her hands up in the air for effect.

"Stupid girl, it's only been two days."

"So what? I've missed you Natsume!" Mikan grinned playfully at him. What she didn't know was that her words stung him more than she could imagine.

"Whatever, Polka." _I've missed you too._

"You don't have to be so rude." Mikan pouted rather playfully at Natsume and crossed her arms in front of him.

Natsume rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"I have to go."

"Where oh where will my friend go to?" Mikan acted dramatically; obviously she's in her playful self.

"Sakura tree."

"Can I come?" Mikan grinned at Natsume to no end.

"Hn."

"Thanks Natsume!" while Mikan said this, Natsume started to walk to the direction of the Sakura tree, it's not really that far from where they stood earlier. Mikan walked beside Natsume's right.

At that time, Natsume's hand was aching to hold her hand. Badly.

**0o0**

**Author**: So what do you think? I think this chapter lacks cheesy-ness. So, I'll add extra cheese to the next chapter if you know what I mean. LOL ;)) I also think this chapter is a bit rushed. Don't you think? please review. Flames and suggestions are accepted. Arigato gozaimasu minna!

**10/16/11**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author**: Yep, this is the last chapter of Extra Cheese, I think. It's a bit rushed. Don't blame me; my schedule is packed with a lot of activities here in school. It's not easy being a high school student, you know? R&R. Thank you for reading this crappy writing of a 13 year old me. Please enjoy! :D

**Pairing**: I know you know now.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I will **never** own anything. Promise.

**Warning**: Slight OOC-ness.

**0o0**

**Chapter 2**

The people were staring at the two, namely Mikan and Natsume, who were sitting side by side under the shade of their Sakura tree. Amused stares were thrown at them since usually they would bicker instead of talking to each other _normally_. You know what I mean.

Some fan girls that stalked passed by them threw Mikan looks of deepest loathing and jealousy.

Mikan had no chance but to ignore them instead and turn her attention back at Natsume who was gazing at her auburn eyes with his stunning crimson ones.

"W-what?" Mikan stuttered.

No answer came from our crimson eyed lad. He just continued to gaze, more like stare, at her eyes. His eyes were blank, emotionless.

Mikan shifted uncomfortably and waved a hand in front of his face.

Still no answer.

"Natsume!" the loud call jerked him back to reality from his deep thoughts. A slight frown marred his handsome face then he tucked his hands behind his head and tore his gaze away from Mikan.

"What?"

"What _what_?" Mikan asked slightly irritated.

"Stupid girl."

"Pervert."

"Idiot Polkadots."

"Nasty fox!"

"Little girl." Natsume said, nonchalantly.

"Whatever!" Mikan crossed her arms and fought the urge to punch Natsume.

Natsume and his ever familiar smirk were teasing Mikan to no end. Mikan threw Natsume a death glare, and failed miserably. She was not a person of glares.

So after that, she stood up and dusted her skirt rather angrily.

But Natsume was a fast person. He stood up first and he found himself in front of her. He moved closer to her, taking steps quietly one by one, never tearing his gaze away from Mikan.

"What're you doing?" Mikan felt herself tremble as she backed away from him until she felt the cold trunk of the Sakura Tree behind her back.

Natsume pinned her to the tree.

"I'm not letting you go." Natsume said darkly at which Mikan's eyes widened.

Mikan tried to struggle, pushing him away with her hands and giving him punches. Natsume didn't seem to mind her weak punches. Instead, he snaked both of his arms behind her waist and moved her body closer to his.

Natsume kissed Mikan urging her to respond. Mikan felt her defense weakening and she found herself responding to his kiss.

Natsume lifted his lips from hers, but continued to hold her in a tight embrace. Mikan opened and widened her eyes to the realization of what she had done. Her hands that were previously on Natsume's chest were now found snaked around our crimson eyed lad's neck.

Natsume trailed kisses from her cheeks to her earlobe and said, "Am I that good at kissing?"

Her entire world stopped.

Mikan's face was red. And because of that, she pushed Natsume away from her successfully.

She stomped her way back to the entrance of the hallway, her face still red, and shouted, "I HATE YOU NATSUME!"

Natsume let out a light laugh and sat under the Sakura tree once again.

"I love you too, Polka."

**0o0**

**End**

**Author**: YAY! I finished it! Was Natsume OOC here? Well, damn if he is. I'm really not that good. Care to review? Thank you! :D

**10/22/11**


End file.
